Commercially available floor mops typically comprise a handle rotatably connected to a mop head and a disposable absorbent cleaning pad coupled to the underside surface of the mop head. The absorbent cleaning pad is adapted for cleaning a soiled surface. In practice, an attachment surface of the cleaning pad is releasably coupled to the underside of the mop head, and a cleaning surface of the cleaning pad is positioned in cleansing contact with a surface to be cleaned. The absorbent pad absorbs and retains fluids and loosens and traps dirt particles on the cleaning surface.
Various commercially available floor mop heads include an abrasive component releasably attached to either the top surface or side surface of the pivotable mop head for dislodging stubborn dirt particles from a soiled surface. The top surface or side surface of the mop head is referred to herein as a secondary attachment surface. To utilize the abrasive component, the mop head is pivoted about its pivot axis such that the abrasive component is positioned to face the soiled surface. Thereafter, a user may cleanse the soiled surface using the abrasive component. In such floor mops, the abrasive component is wholly separate from the cleaning pad that is releasably coupled to the underside of the mop head. The abrasive component commonly includes a hook fastener or loop fastener for fastening to the secondary attachment surface of the mop head. It follows that the secondary attachment surface of the mop head, upon which the abrasive component is releasably attached, includes a mating loop fastener or hook fastener.
There is a need to further refine and improve absorbent cleaning implements in the interest of user convenience and functionality.